


Just Like in the Fairytales

by ReiyaRegina



Series: Love and Fairytales [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaRegina/pseuds/ReiyaRegina
Summary: The extended version of "Rainbows and Endless Sunshine".A more in depth look on how Jaechun came to be.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Series: Love and Fairytales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653817
Kudos: 2





	Just Like in the Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago (like DB5K years ago), forgot about it, rediscovered it, and now I'm reuploading it here in the hopes that people will still enjoy reading my blatherings lol.
> 
> I have a whole bunch of fic I'm importing from LJ, so I hope that you will enjoy!
> 
> ☆☆☆☆☆

Jaejoong remembers what love is like in the fairytales that his sisters used to read to him when he was young.  
  
He's always imagined that he will eventually become someone's Prince Charming and live happily ever after. He'll rescue his damsel in distress and sweep her off her feet.  
  
Ride off into the sunset.  
Just like in the stories.

But, life isn't like the fairytales.  
There is barely enough time for sleep, let alone rescuing a fair maiden.

Jaejoong remembers his sisters mentioning walks down the street hand in hand. Days at the park admiring the changes of each season.  
  
Mentions of lazy days, sitting and enjoying the silence and each other's company.  
Little goodnight kisses on the porch step.  
  
He remembers how his sisters describe the feeling of being in love _It's like the day gets brighter, and you can't help but smile all the time around that person. Your troubles and worries seem to disappear in their presence_  
  
A real life fairytale.

But, his life is not like the fairytales. It's not like the stories his sisters have told him.  
  
His is a life in the spotlight, no privacy, no time.  
There is little time for family or even for friends.  
No time for love.  
No time to meet the girl of his dreams.  
But still he dreams and waits.  
_I'm going to marry a fan_ he says.  
His princess has to be somewhere in that crowd.  
They'll meet when the time is right.  
  
Just like in the fairytales.

Jaejoong watches the people walk by on the street below.  
_You're on in five!_ he hears somewhere in the distance.  
But in the hall all he can do is stand and watch.  
Couples down below walking hand in hand.  
Over there, a man puts his arm around his date.  
It's colder now.  
The leaves are swiftly changing colour.  
It's colder now.  
_Wear my scarf_. he imagines himself saying _It's getting colder_.  
Walking hand in hand. _I'll take care of you_.

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.  
Sad smile. No time for fairytales.  
A small brush against his hand.  
The focus shifts from the busy street and to his right.  
  
Yoochun.  
  
A small smile is given and he offers one in return.  
A gentle hand holding his.  
A quiet _Let's go hyung_ and he is being lead down the hall and into the dressing room.  
Hand in hand. Like the couples on the street.  
  
But this isn't a fairytale.  
This is Yoochun.

The performance is over and they're off to complete the next item on the list.  
Sitting in the car, Jaejoong leans his head against the window and watches the passing scenery.  
  
He sees a park, the trees alive in hues of red and gold.  
Imagines walking there hand in hand with that person meant just for him.  
Cheeks rosy from the cold. Leaf fights and laughter.  
No time for fairytales.  
Staring out the window.

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.  
_It's nice isn't it?_ he says _A little sad though. The colours make everything seems so alive, so bright, so vibrant. But everything is dying. One last stand, the colour is defying death. It's romantic in a way isn't it >_  
Turning to the left. To the shoulder nudging his.  
  
Yoochun.  
  
A smile aimed his way _Smile more hyung. It's depressing when you don't. Just wait for spring_.  
Talks of colour. Discussions of the seasons. _Snow sucks. No it doesn't_ traded back and forth.  
Pokes in retaliation. Laughter.  
  
This isn't a fairytale.   
But Yoochun knows how to make him smile.

The day is finally done and it's time to go home.  
Jaejoong sprawls over the couch, exhausted.  
The others go their separate ways be it To shower or to sleep.  
Silence.  
He imagines quiet days. Sitting alone together.  
_Shh quiet, let's enjoy each other's company_.  
Quiet laughter and the silence is broken.  
Tickle fights and cuddling.

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.  
The moment ends when his legs are pushed off the couch.  
A playful _Move over Lazy. I want on too_.  
  
Yoochun.  
  
They sit in silence shoulder to shoulder.  
Enjoying each other's company.  
Silence.

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.  
Then laughter and endless poking.  
_Why so serious hyung?_  
A tickle fight ensues.  
There is no victor.  
No damsel in distress.  
No Prince Charming.  
No fairytales.  
Just Jaejoong and Yoochun both gasping for air, choking on laughter.  
Then there are quiet _good nights_.  
Off to bed, under the watchful eye of an unamused leader.

Morning comes and with it is a rare day off.  
The members spend it together.  
Playing. Reading. Occasional arguments coming from the two youngest _I won because you cheated! No I didn't, you're just bitter_.  
The lazy day passes far too fast.

Sunset comes and Jaejoong is standing on the balcony.  
It's almost time for winter. No colour left.  
His breath is visible in the fading sunlight.  
He leans against the railing. The sun is almost completely disappeared under the horizon.  
A blanket is placed on his shoulders.  
_Wear this. It's getting colder now_.  
  
Yoochun.  
  
A smile and Jaejoong swears that the sun has stopped it's descent and has risen once again. Impossible.  
The response to the smile is a frown.  
Questioning eyes.  
_I'm not a damsel in distress you know_.  
Wide eyes and confusion.  
There is silence now.

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.  
Then there is laughter.  
When Yoochun laughs, Jaejoong can't help the smiles from appearing.  
When Yoochun smiles all the troubles and worries disappear.  
  
Just like in the fairytales.  
A hand on his arm pulls him into a hug.

One minutes. Two minutes. Three minutes.  
They pull back now, but not too far.  
_Why are you trying to label us silly hyung?_.  
Another smile and Jaejoong's day gets brighter.  
_You are You and I am Me and We are Us_  
They get closer.  
It ends with a kiss.  
Jaejoong imagines exploding fireworks, celebrations across the land.  
  
Just like in the fairytales.  
  
But this isn't a fairytale.  
This is Yoochun.

In Jaejoong's experience of love there are no damsels in distress, and he is sure that he is no Prince Charming, but there is Yoochun.


End file.
